


See you again

by Saku015



Series: Kenma Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Kenma week 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Kenma never would have thought that he would meet his long lost lover like this.





	See you again

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Final Haikyuu Quest.

Kenma never was interested in any sport in particular. He tried to be as good as he could be in them during PE lessons, but other than that, he had no passion towards any of them. So, knowing that, him marching after his new friend Yamamoto towards the gym of his high school, Nekoma, might have sounded strange.

”This school has a powerhouse volleyball club and you do not have any other clubs you would like to become a part of!” Yamamoto said as the reason why he urged him to go with him on their first day.

Kenma sighed, pushing some locks of his blond hair behind his ear. He had fought enough in his previous life, he had no intention to be a part of some team and going tournaments where he had to fight for winning as well.

When they stepped into the gym, every head turned towards their direction. Yamamoto raised his hand, greeting the others loudly, while Kenma tried to be as invisible as he could. He hated being in the middle of everyone’s attention.

”I still can not believe that only two first years came this year,” Kenma heard a deep voice, so he looked up. 

When his eyes met with the two dark ones he heard the gasp leaving his lips. He remembered crystal clear where he had seen those eyes for the last time – filled with tears as they were watching him bleeding out slowly.

”My name is Yamamoto,” Yamamoto introduced himself to their upperclassman, ”and he is my friend, Kenma.”

The tall boy did not pay him any attention. He stepped closer to Kenma, who stepped back automatically. He had no idea why he was afraid – a simple introduction was nothing compared to the things they had been through, hell, their first introduction could not be considered polite at all. Kenma looked at the outstretched hand, then back at the other male.

”Kozume Kenma,” Kenma mumbled, grabbing the hand, feeling as electricity rushed through his whole body. 

He knew his cheeks were hot and he averted his gaze. He had no idea if the other remembered him at all and he knew he behaved as a total idiot. When he felt as a thumb caressed the back of his hand gently, he looked at the other. Because of the happiness and love reflecting from the ohters’ eyes, Kenma felt his owns almost tearing up.

”Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kuroo said with a gentle smile on his lips. ”It is nice to meet you, Kenma!”


End file.
